It's Only A Matter Of Time
by lordCherrynubs
Summary: Karkat, having recently broken up with Dave, is left in the shadows while everybody seems to be finding their one and only. Will it always have to be like this for him?
1. Prologue

John pulled away from Dave, the bed sheets slipping down his bare back. His breath came in short panting gasps as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at Dave, his eyes wide with disbelief. "O-oh my god... Did we seriously just d-do that...?"

Dave's red eyes sparkled before he closed them, resting his head onto the soft, white pillow under it. "I... I think we did..." They both fell silent for a few minutes, almost regretting their choices.

John broke the silence by flopping down beside Dave, running a hand through his black hair. "We shouldn't have done this. It was too soon."

"I know that." Dave opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, a look of shame taking over his face. His platinum blonde hair reflected even the slightest ray of light as he turned to look at John once more. "... What if Karkat finds out?"


	2. Chapter 1

Sollux was sitting in a large, plastic chair, staring at the screen of a difficult arcade game. His fingertips were delicately feathering the buttons; his mind completely focussed the small pixels dancing before him. Just as he was about to complete the game, a loud, booming voice slammed against his eardrums, "DON'T FUCK UP, CAPTOR!" causing him to throw his hands down in utter surprise, mashing all the wrong buttons.

"God dammit! KK, I was so close to beating my high score!"

"Hahaha, I know. You've been sat there for fucking hours, man. You should really go eat something."

Sollux slumped lower into his chair, irritated. He crossed his arms as he peeked up at Karkat over the rim of his 3D glasses. "I don't feel like it."

"Oh my god, just go, you must be starving!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Noooo."

"FUCKING YES!"

Sollux threw his hands into the air, giving up a short way into their argument. "Ok fine, geez, I'll do it." He pulled himself up from the chair, towering high above Karkat. He had to stretch a little to relieve his numb muscles. "I'll be back soon." He walked past Karkat and across the room towards the concession stand.

Karkat watched Sollux as he left, before slumping down into the same chair Sollux was recently sat in. He glanced at the screen of the game, carelessly. Karkat realized that Sollux still had credit left in this game to use. He looked around to see if Sollux was watching, before he decided to push the start button.

After some time of playing, Karkat noticed Sollux returning, dragging his somewhat annoying brother along behind him. "We should probably leave now. Mituna is getting restless; he wants to go see Latula."

Karkat rolled his eyes, completely abandoning the game. Just as he was getting out of the chair,the arcade's doors swung open. Karkat froze as he recognized the infuriating chortle coming from that direction.


	3. Chapter 2

Roxy was staring at the cooking hotdogs in utter confusion. "... Why the fuck are they rolling?" She prodded at one with a finger as she tried to come up with a theory for the hotdogs. After a few minutes, her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, and she looked up to see one of the regulars walking towards her.

"Hey, do you do soda?"

"Totes we do, what kinda soda do you want?"

"I... I don't really care."

Roxy watched him for a minute, her eyes narrowing. This person was weird. He was at least 6 feet tall, with pale skin, and sandy blonde hair that was spiked outwards. He had a pretty bad lisp and wore red and blue 3D glasses. What's up with that?

"Oooookay then?" Roxy took a soda cup from the side of the concession counter, walked over to the soda machine and placed it under the sprite nozzle. It was Roxy's first day working at the concession stand, so it was no surprise when she fucked it up.

"Shit, what did I do?" Having pressed the completely wrong button, soda started shooting out from the nozzle uncontrollably. "Shitshitshitshitshit!"

The 'guy in the 3D glasses' chuckled to himself before smirking at Roxy who was looking back at him helplessly. "You just started working here, right?"

Roxy, who had hands that were soaked in sprite soda stared at him, dumbfounded. "You noticed?"

The boy's smirk widened, eyebrows rising. "Naaah," he replied sarcastically.

Roxy gave a small nervous laugh, her eyes pleading him for some form of aid.

"Here, I'll help you." The boy walked around the counter, and towards the machine. He took Roxy by the shoulders, turning her to face the machine so that he was behind her. A pale hand reached out to hold the back of one of Roxy's, and directed it to the off button. Soon after, the whole machine had shut down and the soda stopped spraying from it.

"Um, thank you."

"No problem."

Realizing he still had a hold of her hand, he sheepishly let go. He decided to change the subject. "What's your name?" He asked her simply.

"I'm Roxy, probably the most fabulous bitch you'll ever meet. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm So-"

"BROOO, CAN WE GO NOW, YOU PROMISED I'D GET TO SEE LATULA," a loud, irritating voice interrupted him. Another boy, who looked similar to the first, came stumbling towards them.

"Yeah, sure. Roxy, I have to go take my brother to go see his girlfriend. I'll talk to you another time."

Roxy nodded before handing him a now full soda cup. "Ok, that'd be cool! Just take this, no charge. It's a thank you I guess?"

The boy simply smirked, taking the soda. "Thanks. I'll see you later. Bye."

"'Kay, later!" And with that, the two brothers walked away, leaving Roxy staring after them in some form of disappointment.


End file.
